Sabor Patty
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Essa fanfic se passa depois do episódio "A pequena Touritte". Patty Nelson está arrependida de ter rejeitado Eric Cartman. Está disposta a conquista-lo antes que uma garota faça isso no lugar dela. Catty (Cartman e Patty Nelson)


"**Estou apaixonado pela Patty Nelson. Eu sonho da um beijo em Patty Nelson" **foramessas palavras que Patty escutou de Eric Cartman quando estava fazendo um discurso sobre sua Tourette. Lembra daquelas palavras que embrulharam seu estomago na hora, tanto que até fez uma reação de... nojo.

A reação natural de eliminar a... inusitada memória, mas nítida fica a cena em sua mente. Alias o que o menino mais insuportável e mais feio queria com ela. Talvez não chega a ser feio, mas não é uma beleza que não chame muita atenção. O garoto não é alguém que só anda despenteado como Tweak ou que só esconde a cara como Kenny ou não seja sujo como DogPoo ou tão afeminado como Pip ou então suje o chapéu mais feio como Kyle. O que torna Eric Cartman feio?

Gordo. Sim, é a palavra que descreve em perfeição o físico do garoto, mas ser gordo faz a pessoa ser automaticamente feia? Lembra do dia da votação da listra dos garotos mais bonitos e votou Eric Cartman como garoto mais feio. Pensando nisso agora Patty votou no Cartman como menino mais feio só por que ele é gordo?

Reparando agora o garoto não é tão feio. Afinal já viu o garoto ter um ótimo cabelo das poucas vezes que já o viu com toca e quando não está aprontando tem até um sorriso bonito e ainda o físico acima do peso dar um ar de fofinho.

Ta legal, Eric Cartman não é feio, mas ele é insuportável, correto? Mas existe um garoto que é legal no colégio? Craig não vai com a cara com ninguém, Clyde só fica se exibindo, Butters é fofoqueiro, Kyle é certinho demais, Stan só valoriza as coisas quando perde, Tweak é paranóico, Token... se fosse branco passaria despercebido por todos e Kenny pervertido.

Mas o garoto só procura briga, não é? Mas todos os garotos sempre estão brigando.

Mas ele é racista. Sim, Eric Cartman já se declarou antissemista, racista, machista, preconceituoso, insensível e entre outros defeitos. Sempre Cartman faz questão de apontar o dedo nos outros e xingá-los. Mas os meninos sempre estão xingando um ao outro e no final sempre andam juntos.

Eric é o único que faz questão de jogar na cara de Kenny que ele é o mais pobre. Pela lógica os dois eram para se odiar, mas sempre estão andando juntos. Reparando bem Cartman anda mais junto com Kenny do que os outros dois amigos. Isso é suspeito demais, mas não muito, afinal os garotos de South Park tentem serem muitos suspeitos.

Não se esquece da moda metrossexual pegou em todos que os deixou todos... gays, exceto o Kyle. Mas essa moda também não afetou o senhor Garrison e Senhor Escravo que são declaradamente gays, será que essa moda não afetou os gays verdadeiros?

Isso não importa agora. Todas as garotas devem o odiar, correto? Heidi parece que é a garota que mais suporta Cartman, Bebe já foi para casa do Cartman em um encontro e Wendy o beijou na frente de todos. Não foi no rosto, na mão ou no pé, mas na boca do garoto. Lembra que pela cara da morena que a mesma gostou muito, mas os dois não ficaram amigos depois disso, vai entender.

Eric Cartman nem é feio e nem insuportável. O garoto sempre procura chamar atenção isso é um fato. Alguém que só quer aparecer.

"**Eu choro toda a noite por falar de um pai". **Esse foi a primeira coisa que ele falou. Não é segredo nenhum que Cartman é filho de umas mulheres que tem a pior reputação na cidade. "Estude e seja uma garota direita, senão você vai ser igual à Liane Cartman" é que sua mãe fala de tempos em tempos.

Lembra do dia que fez trabalho escolar junto com o garoto. O que era para ser uma tarde insuportável virou uma tarde bastante agradável. Cartman foi bastante divertido e agradável. Mas por que não virou amiga dele? Talvez a pergunta melhor seja: o que suas amigas iriam achar se fosse amiga de Eric Cartman?

Só que as outras garotas estão começando a valorizar o garoto nos últimos dias. Dês quando uma garota passou a andar junto com ele. Alexandra Cartman, a prima do garoto. Uma garota dois anos mais velho do que ela, magra, bonita e seios maiores do que da Bebe. Por incrível essa garota está fazendo muito sucesso com o mundo masculino, mesmo apresentando a mesma personalidade de Eric. Sim, o lado racista e arrogante é de família.

Mais impressionante que os dois Cartman tem boas relações entre si. As garotas logo repararam que Eric é um perfeito cavalheiro com sua prima. Isso pegou muitas garotas de surpresa.

De odiado agora passou a ser desejado. Muitas garotas estão ficando interessadas pelo gordinho. Se existir uma segunda lista dos meninos mais bonito é bem capaz que Eric Cartman fique agora entre os primeiros, mas nenhuma garota chegou no garoto... ainda. Talvez seja pelo medo de Alexandra Cartman.

Sim, Eric Cartman pode está sendo um bom cavalheiro para sua prima, mas muito pouco improvável que o mesmo venha ter relações amorosa com sua própria prima (nos E.U.A é proibido esse tipo de relação entre primos tão próximos) e é questão de tempo para que a ficha cai nas outras garotas.

Ainda mais a presença de sua prima está fazendo que Cartman emagrecendo. Parece com um incentivo certo muda o jeito do rapaz.

Sim, Patty Nelson está arrependida da ação que fez quando Cartman se declarou. Já estava disposta a aproxima do garoto antes mesmo com a chegada da prima dele. O problema que a garota não tendo coragem para chegar nele. Sua consciência acusa a garota.

Como conquistar Eric Cartman? Patty Nelson não sabe.

* * *

- Obrigado pelo sanduíche. Vou comer lentamente para ver se encontro algum sabor – disse Cartman com bastante ironia para sua prima, enquanto mastiga o alimento.

- Você vai me agradecer no futuro assim quando você emagrecer.

- Eu não sou gordo, apenas tenho ossos grandes.

- Deixa com essa conversa. Ta parecendo um judeu desse jeito.

- Nunca me ousa a me comparar com esse povo.

- Então fique quieto e aceite seu sanduíche de pão integral, alface e queixo de soja. Isso ta fazendo bem pra você.

- Que seja – disse Cartman sentando no sofá para assistir televisão.

Alexandra Cartman foi mandada pelos pais para South Park já que os mesmos se preocupavam com a segurança da filha. Segundo eles, uma cidade do interior é mais seguro do que uma cidade grande. Assim está morando junto com Eric e Liane. Alexandra tem um código de conduta de não engordar, por isso que come pouco e faz exercícios. Como todo da família Cartman, mantém muitos traços da personalidade de Eric como o lado racista, manipulador e estourado.

De todos os familiares Alexandra e Eric são os que se mais se identificam um com outro já que entre os primos os dois têm idades mais próximas. Os dois brigam muito, mas sempre se dão bem no final, mas essas brigas só quando os dois estão juntos. A garota achou melhor que os dois ajam diferentes na vista dos outros como se fossem dois namorados. Sabe para melhorar a reputação do primo nada melhor apresentar intimidade com o mesmo. Isso aumenta a inveja masculina e atiça o publico feminino (as garotas tem sempre o péssimo ato de achar alguém bonito só quando o mesmo está namorando com alguém).

O motivo disso é uma preocupação com seu primo. Alexandra sabe como uma pessoa gorda passa no meio das pessoas principalmente quando é uma criança. Ela já passou por isso já era gorda e não quer que se primo mais sofra o bullying mais. Para isso convenceu Eric a seguir uma dieta de comidas leves e começar a fazer exercícios.

Se muito se perguntarem como a garota conseguiu convencer o garoto que ninguém mais conseguiu a única afirmação é que: **nunca duvide do grau de persuasão dos Cartmans**.

Outra coisa que a garota ajudou foi a cura de Tourette do Cartman. Outra característica da família: quando um Cartman quer alguma coisa, Cartman consegue. Alexandria achou engenhoso fingir ter a doença, mas isso resultou ter uma doença real.

- O que pretende você hoje? – ela pergunta para o Cartman.

- Sei lá. Hoje é sábado. Nada para fazer de legal e não quero encontrar com meus colegas hoje.

- Então vamos jogar videogame então.

- Qual jogo?

- Mortal Kombat.

- Beleza. Eu vou pegar o Xbox.

- Não. Eu vou pegar o Xbox. Você vai comprar um pote sorvete pra gente.

- E a dieta?

- Foda-se. Nada melhor do que jogar videogame e come sorvete.

- Beleza – Cartman sorri – qual sabor?

- Chocolate.

- Então se prepara para perder quando eu voltar.

- Vai sonhando. Você não me ganha sem sonhando.

- Isso vamos ver.

- Vai logo.

- Tudo bem, 'meu primo' – Cartman vaia de sua prima de vez em quando se dirigindo a como masculino.

Eric Cartman sai de casa para comprar um pote de sorvete para uma série de jogatina. Sua mãe não está em casa (bem provável que esteja na casa de um macho qualquer). A convivência com sua prima está deixando mais calmo. Não que seja totalmente excluído no colégio, mas é um saco escutar todos os adjetivos relacionados ao seu físico. O chato é comer muitas vezes alimentos saudáveis e praticar exercícios. Mas querendo admitir ou não está dando resultado: Eric Cartman está ficando mais disposto em seu físico e está emagrecendo. Já perdeu uns cinco quilos em três semanas.

O melhor ainda é que sua prima chegou em bom momento aonde ele mais precisa. Não esquece da rejeição que recebeu de Patty Nelson depois de se declarar por acidente. Aquilo atingiu no fundo de sua alma. Sua primeira decepção amorosa foi com Wendy aonde depois do trabalho e de ter o beijado não quis mais ter algum contato com ele. E desta vez foi com Patty Nelson, a garota aonde tinha um amor platônico.

Ainda está apaixonado por ela, mas tenta esquecer a garota. Poderia até conquistar a garota, mas do jeito que age é bem capaz de manipular a garota e é isso que Eric Cartman não quer. Não quer convencer ela para ficar com ele, mas quer que isso seja natural. Até tinha planos para fazer isso, mas aquela declaração estragou tudo.

Ao chegar a soverteria encontra justamente Patty Nelson. Os dois olham um para o outro sem saber o que falar ou como reagir. Esse estado dura um breve tempo até que Cartman resolve para o refrigerador, que estava atrás da garota mesmo trocar alguma palavra ou algum gesto.

Lá estava a garota lutando no seu interior para superar a timidez para trocar palavras com o rapaz. Não tem nada que possa atrapalhar. Nem suas amigas. Nem os amigos do garoto. Nem qualquer garoto de South Park. Só estava ele e ela. Cartman já demonstrou que não está com disposto em aproximar da morena. Tudo agora depende de Patty para ter esse contato. Como se a casualidade desse uma única chance de acertar as coisas.

- E-Eric – disse bem vermelha juntando toda sua coragem para falar o mais simples nome.

Cartman estranha a voz feminina o chamando, principalmente pelo seu primeiro nome.

- Patty – vira e da um discreto sorriso para cumprimentar, mas desconfiado.

- Tudo bem?

- Bem. E com você?

- Bem. Querendo comprar algum sorvete.

Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa já responderia com a maior arrogância do mundo, mas resolver responde diferente.

- Sim. Na minha casa ta em falta – disse pegando um pote de sorvete de quatro litros e indo para o balcão para pagar usando o cartão de credito de sua mãe.

- E como vai a luta da doença? – se aproxima do garoto.

- Que doença?

- Tourette.

- Eu já me livrei de todos os sintomas da doenças. Já controlo tudo aquilo que eu digo agora.

- E como foi a experiência de ter a doença por pouco tempo?

- De inicio foi legal. Xingar os outros e sem ser repreendido por isso foi uma das melhores coisas que já tive na vida, o problema que a doença se agravou e comecei falar coisas... que não queria falar.

- Como me beijar? – fala bastante vermelha.

- Sim.

- Isso é verdade?

- Verdade ou não você ficou com cara de nojo do mesmo – fala em um tom desanimado.

Aquilo mexe com Patty Nelson. Como provar para Eric Cartman que esta arrependida do que fez? Não demora muito para conseguir a resposta. Patty faz uma ação que Cartman nunca se esperaria da garota, beija-o.

Seu segundo beijo, pensa o garoto e para a garota seu primeiro. O espanto é nítido no garoto, mas como não é a primeira vez que uma garota o beija de surpresa, desta vez sabe como reagir e retribui o beijo conduzindo os lábios de maneira suave.

O sabor dos lábios de Patty é mais saboroso do que da Wendy, segundo Cartman. Na primeira garota tinha um gostinho mínimo de vomito, eca. Pior que só essa linha de pensamento imagina que beijou o Stan, mais eca ainda. Porem beijar Patty tem um sabor mais puro, mais doce e ainda acompanha a emoção do atual amor.

Não existe palavras para troca entre os dois. Pelo menos não agora. Só sabe que o dia de sábado vai ser melhor com uma combinação de sorvete de chocolate, Mortal Kombat e Patty Nelson.

O que mais Eric Cartman pode querer? A morte dos judeus? Isso é outra história.

* * *

Patty Nelson e Eric Cartman. Uma oneshot desafiador de fazer. Incrível como é o sucesso de Patty Nelson na internet. Uma personagem que tem no máximo três ou quatro segundos de participação de toda série, mas a única garota que Cartman falou que estava apaixonado.

Também aproveitei para focar em uma personagem muito pouco conhecida: Alexandra Cartman, prima do Cartman que aparece nos episódios "Natal de Charles Marson" e "Cartmanlândia". Imagem da personagem pode se encontrar fácil na internet. A personalidade foi baseado na própria família. Dos poucos primos que são citados ela é Elvis Cartman são os únicos que são crianças. Achei que sendo que os dois sendo de quase a mesma idade, os dois se dariam bem.

Um agradecimento para Cassey que pediu essa fic.

Uma curiosidade: Para aqueles quem conhecem, a minha fic: "Se brigar, não se agarrem" a idéia original nessa fic era fazer um triangulo amoroso entre Cartman, Patty e Wendy, mas no final Wendy shippar com Kenny e Cartman com Henrietta, talvez faça o triangulo entre Cartman, Henrietta e Patty hehehehhehehehehehhee


End file.
